


Daydreams

by AoifeMoran



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Possibly AU, Teen lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeMoran/pseuds/AoifeMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods aren't exactly known for their fidelity. Why should Piper be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. Pure, unadulterated crack, that is set in a universe where all crises have been averted, and nobody's dead. I am so, so sorry.

Piper can't help but look at the boy from the Athena cabin, who scrunches his nose cutely when he sneezes. His name is Malcolm, and he built Annabeth a plush robot owl for one of her stepsiblings, one time. She doesn't need to be a genius to know that he must be good with his hands, but she can't help but wonder, _how_ good?

And Jason, who is tall and blond and Roman, and looks like every girl's wet dream, will always hold a special place in her heart, of course, but her mother is the goddess of love, and Piper is a child of possibilities, and she will always want to look around, and think about what could have been.  
  
There's the tall, whipcord thin Roman boy with the bright orange hair, an image of myrtle twined around a spear with his SPQR tattoo. She saw him once, on a mission to New Rome to negotiate peace. Piper knows he's dangerously attractive wielding pole-arms but she wants to know his name, wants to know what his voice sounds like, wants to see if she can make him blush as bright as his hair.

One of the sons of Hecate has eyes that look like Greek fire, burning bright green, and every time he meets her gaze, he wears a cocky smirk like he can read her every thought. He probably can, and she wonders what other spells his mother's taught him. She wonders what the inside of his cabin looks like, and what his leather jacket will look like on the floor of it, and her imagination is getting way too carried away here, so she's going to stop thinking about him. _Now_.  
  
Her mind moves on to the girls her charmspeak works on, and if Piper's honest, that... that's one of the hottest things since Nico and Leo broke into Mr. D's wine stash, got drunk and made out with each other in front of Calypso. And she definitely wasn't spying on them. At all.  
  
The Hunters of Artemis are, unfortunately, off-limits, but she's snuck in a daydream or two of Jason's sister, black hair bound up with that silver circlet. Surely Artemis won't punish her for looking and not touching, Piper reasons, conveniently forgetting the story of Actaeon.

And speaking of warrior princesses... She's seen pictures of Reyna's sister, the queen of the Amazons, and she's hot, in a terrifying way, but Piper thinks she prefers Reyna. They've both got that same cool-under-pressure attitude, but there's something wild and dangerous just underneath Hylla's surface, and Piper doesn't think she's quite up to the challenge of trying to tame that, for any amount of time.  
  
Of course, Piper can't think of Reyna without thinking of Annabeth. The two of them are eerily similar, in her opinion, and where Annabeth goes, Percy is never far behind. Once, she'd imagined she and Jason would be the next Percy and Annabeth. That was before her eyes started wandering, though, not that Jason begrudges her that. Zeus or Jupiter, his own father has had more than his fair share of infidelities, after.  
  
And then she'd learned that Percy and Annabeth's relationship wasn't nearly as idyllic as it had seemed, thanks to her mother's, um, _assistance_ , so those dreams had gone to Hazel's dad in a handbasket.  
  
The air smells suddenly of a strong, feminine and oddly familiar perfume, and Piper snaps out of her daydreams, realizing she's been brushing the same part of her pegasus' flank for the past ten minutes. She looks around the stable, but the rest of her cabin's gone to enjoy their free time, and she's alone. The perfume feels like a warm, comforting hug, and as a breeze blows into the stable, Piper hears a sweet voice whisper.  
  
"Choose the harem ending," her mother tells her, and she grins. Who is she to argue with the Olympians, after all?


End file.
